The background information is believed, at the time of the filing of this patent application, to adequately provide background information for this patent application. However, the background information may not be completely applicable to the claims as originally filed in this patent application, as amended during prosecution of this patent application, and as ultimately allowed in any patent issuing from this patent application. Therefore, any statements made relating to the background information are not intended to limit the claims in any manner and should not be interpreted as limiting the claims in any manner.
Container holders or coolers are commonly used to hold beverage containers such as cans and bottles. Container holders or coolers are typically made of an insulating material such as foam, neoprene, or other insulating or polymeric material.
Electronic wireless systems for communication between electronic devices are in common use today. For example, portable electronic devices such as phones may have a variety of electronic wireless systems such as 3g, 4g, 4g LTE, WiFi, and Bluetooth®.
It may be desired to provide a container holder or cooler having an electronic wireless communication device for locating the container holder or cooler.